


Christmastime Wakeup

by RoryChaze



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: Oswald gets giddy about sleeping with Edward for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailors_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sailors_Soul).



Edward looked positively beautiful sleeping. His hair hung messy over his face, opposite of its usual flawlessness, and his face was as peaceful as Oswald had ever seen.

Oswald wanted so badly to touch the immaculate imperfection that was Edward just then. He was the most chaotic thing Oswald had ever seen, and it was perfection.

Oswald took a deep breath and shifted around in the sheets, both hoping and not hoping to disturb Edward folded under the blankets. He moved closer to Edward's slim frame smiling the whole time, and gently, just gently brushed a strand of hair away from Edward's face.

Edward sighed still in sleep and moved closer to Oswald's warmth. Oswald squirmed with joy and brushed his lips against Edward's forehead, too excited to be gentle with the gesture.

Oswald was in bed with--had  _slept witand h_ \--his best friend! He wondered if Edward even remembered what happened. Oswald leaned over and pressed his lips to Edward's, wanting him to wake up so he could see Edward smile again. 

Edward's eyes fluttered open with surprise behind their kiss. Oswald broke away quickly with a terrified look on his face, but Edward's hand shot up and pulled Oswald back into a strong kiss. They both smiled underneath it, and Oswald pulled away slowly now wearing a dreamy expression. He shook out of his stupor and gazed at Edward lovingly. 

"Edward, um, merry Christmas." 

 


End file.
